Talk:LevynLight Wiki/Archive 1
So is this wiki over as it sounds like making new page for this information: new wiki? Moved to main page discussion, this archive is only to keep old discussions. Senne 15:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Round 1 Did you ever find out who the Admins are? Xick 18:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, only one: Sandiago1988. Never been online since he created this wikia, and 0 contributions. If he stay's inactive for 60 day we can request an adoption of the wiki. But we have to agree who the new admins are going to be. :) :Senne 19:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::As there are only 50 registered users of this wiki and only 27 with more than 10 edits I'm sure it won't be hard to figure out who the Admins should be. Xick 21:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, I guess not. Lets hope he stays idle for an extended time and maybe open a forumtopic or a talkpage about it. Don't know if the Wikia Staff is selective about is, because the wikia itself is quite active, only the founder abandoned ship. Senne 22:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::: ::::Here is the text from the Adoption Page: ::::As there are no current active admins on this wiki what is your policy for adding additional admins? Will we have to wait the 60 days? Should we create a discussion page about this in the Wiki? Is there any way to e-mail the current Admin? Thanks --Xick 22:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Hi. Good job with your edits so far. However, the wiki is less than one month old, which means it's not eligible for adoption due to the 60 day requirement. The earliest this could be adopted—if the admin doesn't edit again—is in July. I'll leave this request here marked as "on hold." If the admin doesn't edit again, please start a community discussion (as there's a fairly active community there) to discuss who should receive admin rights. Once that's done, feel free to let us know here and we'll be happy to grant that user the rights. Thanks! =) - [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brandon_Rhea Brandon Rhea][1](talk) 01:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So I think we should Start an Discussion Somewhere on the Wiki about Admin rights as we need someone to have admin rights to delete pages. I've marked the pages that I found that need to be deleted and read over all the error reports that the wiki has generated so far and addressed what I could. ::Here is a list of Registered Users with over a hundred edits and their last login dates: :::*Youassassin 495 04:02, June 8, 2010 :::*Zid Loh 378 11:16, May 27, 2010 :::*Senne 272 21:26, June 8, 2010 :::*Atmgr82 251 00:21, May 14, 2010 :::*Lbrandvold 182 02:57, June 6, 2010 :::*Xilkosis 177 11:47, June 8, 2010 :::*Xick 137 04:57, June 9, 2010 :::*Ghst 108 23:22, June 7, 2010 :::*Scubaforce 104 00:33, June 7, 2010 ::I'm Going to copy this discussion to their talk pages and see if we can't get something started. --Xick 05:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::On the talk page of the first page of the wiki is where I think it would be best instead of hijacking your user talk page --Xick 05:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) --Xick 05:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::*Great idea to get the topic started. I think it's best to have a reliable admin with wiki(a)-skills: (templates, common css, skin css, sidebar, etc. etc. ) and meaningfull contribution. If the adoption is granted, it would be nice if it's bureaucrat as well, so we can assign (a) new admin(s) when we feel it's needed from the top contributors. Later on it would be nice to have some admins from different timezones. Senne 10:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *Hey guys I'm honored that I'm apart of all of this I wouldn't mind in the slightest being an admin, having the ultimate power *evil grin* and all, but I've just gotten into the whole scene of the wikia consequently I'm still learning navagation, interface, and whatnot. I do have a basic grasp of html, css, and javascript, and am currently going to school for computer engineering (freshman still). I am in EST(-5) time zone, sometimes I'm in MST(-7), but mostly EST. I tried getting into MouseHunt but gave up (really getting into it) after they cut user privilages on the wikia. I have really dove (relatively speaking) into LevynLight because of all the editing I can do. Gives me something to do other than playing. Youassassin 18:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Hey, thanks for reaching out to me. I did a lot of the early ground work but then got sidetracked at work and haven't had much chance to run back through it to see how it looked once it got polished up. I am finding myself with some more spare time of late, though, and I'm nearing the end of the "Need More Nubs!" quest, so I should have more opportunities to travel around in-game soon as well to double-check items on the Wiki and add new elements that I'm finding as I advance through Chapter 3. Atmgr82 23:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Not interested in the admin-ship. I'll be around working on the various strategy (haha) pages and keeping some of the information up to date. Hopefully whoever does it gets people to clean up the character pages, the layout for drops is confusing at best (don't have a link for the topic on the forums). -- Xilkosis 10:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Round 2 The 60 days are almost over, this means we should take another look at the adminship of this wiki. The greatest contributers (100+) are listed below and invited to take part in round 2 of the discussion. The contribution stats: Nickname cont. Last Logon -------- ----- ---------- Youassassin - 799 - 7 July 2010 Zid Loh - 378 - 27 May 2010_! Senne - 368 - 13 July 2010 Xick - 337 - 13 July 2010 Atmgr82 - 288 - 22 June 2010 Sidharth Raveendran - 274 - 13 July 2010 Jnelken - 234 - 12 July 2010 Xilkosis - 193 - 13 July 2010 Lbrandvold - 182 - 6 June 2010 Exorr - 147 - 9 July 2010 Ghst - 108 - 12 June 2010 Scubaforce - 104 - 7 June 2010 As I see it from round one: * Xilkosis (and the rest who did not respond?) are not interested * Atmgr82 and Youassassin would like it. * Xick would like to have one/ be one? :P - Yes -Xick 07:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) * I would not mind to be one. So, lets see who it should be ^^ -- Senne 01:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : I have requested for adminship on the adoption page and Brandon said yes but we had to wait till 12 of this month that is 2 days ago, no response from him yet. Sidharth Raveendran 02:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :: For me, thats ok. Since you need approval from the community. -- Senne 18:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm fine with that. Jnelken 22:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Senne, Jnelken thanks for the support, i'm really looking forward to the adoption. Sidharth Raveendran 00:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Here's the reply we got from Brandon, "I just realized that there were two different users requesting adoption here. There's also a fairly active editing community there. Sidharth, can you open up a discussion on the wiki so the users can come to a consensus as to which user(s) should be granted admin rights? Thanks! - Brandon Rhea@Wikia(talk) 02:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC)" Now we have to vote,(man i hate voting) we need replies so that the adoption can take place. - Sidharth Raveendran 05:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) So far this thread seems to indicate that the users to be granted Admin rights are: Atmgr82, Senne, Sidharth Raweendran, Youassain, and Xick. Any objections? -Xick 07:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : No objection here. I just can't wait to see this wiki to be more clean and organized with good active admins. (Especially, with a delete ability to reduce garbage files.) About four days left! Huzzah! ~~Firedealer T/ 13:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :: no objection from me too. - Sidharth Raveendran 13:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: No objection here either. Let's get this over with haha ^^ -- Senne 00:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Where is the Brandon talk page??--Youassassin 20:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is the link to the adoption request http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#Levynlight_Wiki_.28on_hold.29 -Xick 04:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Adoption I had to differentiate the difference between adminship and adopting the wiki as the first priority we need to focus on is to get the wiki adopted. as xick said users to be granted Admin rights are: Atmgr82, Senne, Sidharth Raveendran, Youassain, and Xick. but what brandon needs is a single person to adopt the wiki. which means we need to vote for a single person who is responsible enough to get things working around here. i request you people to vote for a person you like on the main wiki page. personally, i'd like to adopt the wiki. and all in favor please vote for me cause it's starting to get pretty boring around here and i'd like to make the wiki a little more interesting place to hang around. also the people mention here will get admin rights as soon as the wiki is adopted Please reply with a post if you would like to adopt or be an admin in the wiki - Sidharth Raveendran 21:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree that there needs to be only one person, why can't those who have stepped forward be granted Bureaucrat rights? I don't see why the administration of this wiki needs to be a autocracy. Having only one person in charge of this Wiki is what got us into this no Admin mess. -Xick 21:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::sorry if i made it look like autocracy but what i am trying to say is that one person needs to adopt the wiki and then he can grant others admin privileges making them admins - Sidharth Raveendran 21:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::It seems that you're proposing that there only needs to be one Bureaucrat, and the rest of the list should be admins. Is this so? -Xick 22:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would say at least 2, so a extended period of non-adminship / non-bureaucrat is not possible. The only difference between a normal sysop and a bureaucrat, is the ability to grand other members sysop, bureaucrat of roll-back rights. At the moment though, we only need brandon to grand 1 user bureaucrat rights. The rest we can sort out for ourself? - Senne 00:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree to that. i'll take the request there tomorrow after the poll is finished. - Sidharth Raveendran 01:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Poll Results Who would you like to see inherit the bureaucrat rights ? Atmgr82 1 Senne 1 Sidharth Raveendran 15 Youassassin 2 Xick 3 this is the result of the poll please reply with your view. If you disagree with this please reply with reason. - Sidharth Raveendran 12:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yey, one vote :P Nice results ^^ Let's get this adoption settled, the numbers say it all. -- Senne 12:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I'd like xick to express his views as he is one of the very active members of the community then i'll post it on the community center - Sidharth Raveendran 13:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: As I've been saying all along I don't see what there has to be one Bureaucrat. I think it's fairly obvious from who been commenting on this many conversations on Admin that the Bureaucrats should be Senne, Sidharth Ravenndran and Xick(me) and possibly anyone else with over 500 edits. But whatever the decision is I think we should make it quickly as it seems from the history of the Adoption page that Brandon checks it every 3 days which should be today. -Xick 15:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: So are you fine with me adopting the wiki ? BTW you will get the bureaucrat title once the wiki gets adopted - Sidharth Raveendran 15:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I don't see what the difference is and why there seems to be an assumption that we need only one name to pass on to Brandon. -Xick 15:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Because he doesn't grant bureaucrat rights to more than one person. - Sidharth Raveendran 16:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Where does it say that? -Xick 16:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: "I just realized that there were two different users requesting adoption here." - Sidharth Raveendran 16:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I fail to see your logic. That doesn't mean that he can't grant the rights to more than one person. I don't see anything about there being one and only one "adopter"-Xick 16:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Maybe i am wrong, you can you can present your views on the adoption page. - Sidharth Raveendran 16:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well this is nifty, I'm glad to see this wiki about to get active. Does it honestly matter who gets bureaucrat rights as long as we have that/those people stay active? --Youassassin 20:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi everybody. Thanks for your all your patience! Just to clarify what I meant when I said "I just realized that there were two different users requesting adoption here," it appeared to me that two users were both trying to be the one person who adopted the wiki, which is why I asked for the discussion. That said, I've granted rights to all of the users you guys requested rights for, since I can grant more than one person rights so long as everyone's in agreement with that. Thanks again for your patience, and good luck with your wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 06:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :thanks Brandon :) - Sidharth Raveendran 08:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : Main Page Issues/Makeover Logo Since i guess this is the only page the admin follows, he/she should rename File:wiki 2.png to File:Wiki.png or re-upload it with that exact name, so it replaces the logo in the sidebar on the left (Help:Logo) Cheers -Senne 12:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Done by Sidharth Raveendran ! -Xick 08:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar When we do finally get an admin I think we should add locations to the sidebar -Xick 20:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) This I think is a major stumbling place for users coming into the Wiki, the side bar doesn't make sense to most people and since we haven't really got a very good Cat system going yet even after all this time. It can be a bit daunting to use what we have in place. -- Jnelken 22:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Recent Activity The recent activity feed on the bottom of the main page, should it stay or should it go (to a seperate page) ? - Senne 22:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I put it there because it draws more attention to the work being done, and because I just prefer to have it there, personally, but if there's reason to move it...? Aryst0krat 02:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: It's not as clean as it could be, but for now it's fine. The main page isn't that filled (yet). :: I don't use it that much, since its the same as on myhome. :: Just though it would be nice to have some input from other users. - Senne 14:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Issues/Make Over Main Page Makeover i'm trying out some new stuff for the main page and would like your suggestions to do it better. go to this page Test Page, have a look at things there and leave some suggestions and even complains so that i can improve the way our wiki will look. Sidharth Ravendran 02:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Header File Wow... I didn't realize that I even can't edit this very page. I was try to replace Ted's Farm header to new header which is File:SeekerStone Header.png for a surprise but I guess it's no surprise. :-/ ~~Firedealer T/ 11:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I updated the page. Thanks for making the image. This page and the Talk:Archive pages are protected. There hasn't been much vandalism on this wiki but what there has been was directed mostly at the opening page. -Xick 01:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: It looks really awesome, great work !! - Sidharth Raveendran 17:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Any chance you could write "levynlight" or "levynlight wiki" on the image to make it look better ? - Sidharth Raveendran 14:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm working on the new header file now and I realize there are redundant word "LevynLight" on a single page. Is it necessary to add "LevynLight" on the header file? Or remove some of excess "LevynLight" text on the Main Page? ~~Firedealer T/ 07:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) just a suggestion about the main sign HI. I have a suggestion, can someone please change the seeker stone behind the levynlight wiki sign? It looks way too bored, when I came in to the wiki to read something about weapons, armor, etc; the first thing that gets to my mind is that this wiki is off, that it's has no life; and that's because that stone. Put her some life! Something shiny! Something that says: WE ARE HERE! WE ARE ALIVE! WE ARE ON THIS! YOU ARE!! Did you see when you play and the card with the stone in the game is searching for an enemy? If you dont get the hint about what I am talking about, it's the stone that it's inside the box of PLAY, but when is charged to seek out for an enemy. I was thinking, THAT should be the right one behind the Levynlight Wiki sign. Anyway, it's a suggestion. I hope this suggestion could go on and make some change. Thanks for reading this! Goodbye! Have a nice day. : Made a "lit" version a while back, but haven't had the chance to upload it. Mostly because the file was sitting on another laptop. Uploaded it now btw, so once the external image buffers of wikia pick the change up, it should change. (if it does, because it's a small change) :-- Senne talk] 08:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Update: It seems there is a problem with the image caching server / script, and can only be resolved by moving the file to another name. Which is impossible for the logo, since it must have a certain name and extension. So once they manage to fix it, you would see a seekers stone that is alive and kicking appear on a screen near you. ;-) -- Senne talk] 22:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I've already sent an email to wikia after having this issue with the Smoldering Torch image yesterday. -Xick (talk) 22:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the reply: "Hi. We're having some technical trouble with our cache system, and are working on fixing it. We apologize for the inconvenience, and the confusion." -Xick (talk) 23:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm seeing the new image and am no longer having the issue with the Smoldering Torch image. I assume that this means that the image cache problem has been resolved. -Xick (talk) 02:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Getting started in esert village ?? is this link required on the main page ?? - Sidharth Raveendran 18:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :It might not be, but I think it's helpful to have a link to the guide for beginners on the front page where they can easily find it -Xick (talk) 23:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) suggestion How come that, having such an amazing cards in the game, these 4 ones from chapter one are in sight? I mean.. c'mon this game has much more to show besides those ones *tea troll, wall golem, bone soldier, cutpurse, corvian trickster, grove sprite, ghoul enforcer!! and I could keep going but I dont want to. I'm not saying that those cards are ugly, they are awesome! but I'm sure there are better Or! Why not better pick one card of each chapter so far and put it there instead of those? That will be awesome. Nos vemos mas tarde FERNANDEZ.ENZO.LIONEL 16:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I picked those four cards from first chapter because I don't want spoiler for people. However, it was before the major change design on Main Page, there was no slideshow. Now, we do have a slideshow with various cards. Just let me know which cards you would like to see on the banner image and I will update it. And also, I will add "LevynLight" to it as well. (I was suppose to do that few weeks ago but I forgot until you bring it up here.) ~~Firedealer T/ 06:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :) from chapter 1 : goblin captain chapter 2 : tea troll or bone soldier chapter 3 : raccoon assassin chapter 4 : wall golem and this is as far I have made in the game so I am not sure about the other chapters, also how many cards you can add but! i wouldn't may saying chapter 5 : buss hunter, blacksmith or incinerator, or the chenivore!! yeye put chenivore! he rocks haha chapter 6 : grave blazer, starmage, kraken, siknbot, and hermit sage I did say many names but just because i didn't make so far into the game and according to my eyes those are the best cards that represents the game and his chapter but you know, thank you for the feedback FERNANDEZ.ENZO.LIONEL 15:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'm going to edit it and surprise something to solve this static image problem soon as I can. Thanks for making a list. ~~Firedealer T/ 06:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Slideshow Argh, why are we still can't edit the Main Page. Comparing with popular wikias (ie: Resident Evil, or even FarmVille), everyone can edit the Main Page as long they are a registrant user. Those are high profile wikia and yet, they don't worry about the vandalism... because they can revert it easily. Perhaps, it's time to unprotect the Main Page? :-) Anyway, I was trying to remove the title name on the slideshow because the title name is already on the card, why we need a "double-vision" title name. ~~Firedealer T/ 06:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC)